Down the Barrel of a Gun
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Roxas ends up going to summer camp and meets the strangest of people! Axel wants him to join a group of elite campers and the poor boy doesn't know what to do! Contains AkuRoku!
1. Camp Kingdom Hearts

**Author's Notes**: Oh no, not another story from Crack!

I've been playing with this idea a while, but unsure of what to do with it. After talking to Roxy, I've decided to try and go through with it.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is amazing, but alas, it is not mine ):

**Story Notes**: The Organization, summer camp and Axel – oh my! Will probably contain slash themes, so be careful. Adult language will most likely be used, and well, you know me, this story is bound to involve total and utter rambling. Axel wants to get Roxas to join a group of elitist kids at summer camp.

**Down the Barrel of a Gun**

Chapter One

Camp Kingdom Hearts:

Ever had that feeling that you've taken a step back, slipped out of your body and stood there, watching as your life unravelled before your eyes? You saw it coming a mile away, you were warned that it was going to happen, but you did nothing to stop it, so in the end, it just turns out to be your own fault that you're standing there, watching your life come crashing down like a ton of bricks.

"Kill me now,"

"What?"

Head, plus table equals a pathetic attempt to make the real world go away. All it really left him with was the sensation of a spinning head and the horrible revelation that now he was going to get a headache. No amount of trying to destroy his skull was going to get out of the inevitable fate that he had found himself in. Oh, if only he had listened!

"Camp...Kingdom...Hearts..." he said through gritted teeth. The name sounded like something from the flower power era. It was going to be flooded with girls with a name like that – he was sure of it.

Hayner burst out laughing, dropping the book he was reading onto the table in the dinning hall where the small group sat. His brown eyes glittered as he laughed, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth as the youth that sat across him gave him a glare and he pretended that he wasn't really laughing.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful place, Roxas" came Olette's soft voice, hand reaching out to touch Roxas' arm lightly in a comforting manner.

Head met with the surface of table again, and the spiky haired blond let out and long, low groan. "Why me?" he whined. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't they go to a place called Camp That-Doesn't-Have-A-Gay-Name? Why did it have to be 'Kingdom Hearts'? It sounded like a gay festival, or a girls camp. He would of preferred something like Camp Destiny – at least _that_ didn't sound _as_ gay! "I hate my life..."

"Oh, don't say that, Roxas," chimed in Pence, trying to cheer his depressed friend up the best he could. He didn't like seeing Roxas in such a state, usually things didn't phase the teen in such a way, but for some reason, Roxas just didn't seem enthralled about the fact that he was going to camp for the summer holidays. "I'm sure Sora isn't acting like this," he mused, eyes scanning over the student filled cafeteria, in search of the blond's twin.

Twins were strange beings. Usually, they tended to be very alike in their ways, but occasionally, there was an exception to the rule. Roxas and Sora were just that. Roxas was a calm, collected person. He was happy, but not the I'm-so-happy-I'd-still-smile-if-I-had-a-kick-me-sign-on-my-back happy. His twin brother; well he was that type of happy.

Sora was sitting at his table, chatting animatedly to his friends. Pence was surprised that Sora didn't hit one of them in the face with the way he waved his arms enthusiastically in the air. His blue eyes sparkled as he talked about what possibly could be the same subject that Roxas was talking about. Amazing how different twins could be.

Pence motioned his hand towards Sora to prove his point. "See, he seems fine."

Roxas merely grumbled.

"Oh do stop doing that," Olette scolded, quickly pushing her bag under Roxas' head so that he didn't leave a big red mark on his forehead since he seemed so persistent in banging his head against the cafeteria table. Usually Roxas acted so mature, but for some reason, he was being so childish today. There were only a few days left of school until the summer holidays began and now he chose to act like a pre-teen. Shaking her head, Olette left Roxas to his head banging. And so, she focused her attention on the other two male members of their little group. "What are you guys doing for summer?" she asked, almost an exact replica of the question she had asked Roxas that had spurred him into falling to pieces over the name of a summer camp.

"I'm going to visit my grandmother," Pence said proudly.

"Doing anything that involved avoiding homework and responsibility" admitted Hayner as he slouched in his seat. "I've already been set an entire years worth of work, plus my mother wants me to help her redecorate the house – again!"

"But she only just redecorated for Christmas," stated Pence as he packed his little plastic lunch box into his bag. His mother always lovingly prepared his dinner every morning, complete with cutting the crusts off his sandwiches. "Why is she decorating again?"

Hayner snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Why else? So she can decorate for summer. She'll want to decorate for Christmas again when it comes round. It's what she's like!" Hayner's mother was the direct opposite from Pence's. She left money on the kitchen counter, not a neatly prepared lunch. She didn't give him a big, warm hug and a kiss goodbye when he left the house.

Infact, almost everyone at the table would rather have Pence's mother than their own parents.

Especially Roxas.

He was quiet now, resting his sore head upon Olette's bag, nuzzling into the plush fabric. She had a cute little brown bear for a bag, with a pair of bright brown glass beads for eyes. It was so cuddly, and Roxas found himself snuggling the backpack and sniffing it. It smelled of paper and Olette. Olette always smelled nice – like a mixture of coconut and milk.

"Mmm...coconut milk..." he murmured happily.

"What?"

Olette merely chuckled, and reached over, shaking Roxas' shoulder. "Hey, no falling asleep," she said softly. "Classes start soon."

The was almost a grumble in unison from the other three members of the group. Pence usually didn't mind going to class, but the next class happened to be Maths and he wasn't doing so well, which was cause for the lack of enthusiasm towards moving from his spot in the cafeteria.

Watching them, the only female in the group shook her head, then made up her mind to give them a good reason to get moving. Clapping her hands together on putting on her brightest face, she stood up. With swift and precise movements, she pulled her bag from beneath Roxas, once again bringing his head in contact with the desk, smacked Hayner around the back of the head causing him to mumble at her, then offered her Maths notes to Pence in hopes it would give him a boost of confidence in his class if he had some extra help.

They all still didn't feel like moving, but did so anyway – especially since two out of the three males were now experiencing head pain.

- - - -

The last few days of school went as if a blur in Roxas' mind, and then he was standing in the driveway of his family home, watching as his father packed his bags into the boot of the car. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings, taking everything in while he waited for his friends to arrive and wish him a farewell.

Sora's had already turned up and were giving him hugs and telling him not to cry about being separated from them. He'd already been a blubbering mass of tears at breakfast earlier that morning, and he was now while his friends did their utmost to console him. Another difference with these twins, was that Roxas and Sora had different sets of friends. Roxas had his little group, and Sora had his much larger group which included more girls than guys.

Roxas only had Olette as his only girl friend. Not girlfriend as in dated, but as in a friend who is also a girl.

Cloud was perched on the porch steps, headphones resting at his neck while he said his goodbyes over the phone. He'd had his cell phone confiscated by their mother, saying that he couldn't take it to camp with him, and so was forced into using the house's cordless. His blue eyes scanned the road as he waited to see if any of his other friends would turn up to wish him goodbye.

Cloud was the oldest in the family, and had attended camp Kingdom Hearts before. This year, he was going back as a councillor and to keep an eye on his younger brothers. He'd gone when he was Roxas' age with his friend Zack before the boy moved away, but Roxas and Sora didn't go along. This year the twins were going because their parents were going on a tour of Europe and didn't want to leave the boys home alone. Cloud was then enlisted to go along and make sure that they stayed out of trouble while they were there.

"Roxas!" came a shout, and the teen pulled his head away from his older sibling to see Olette waving to him with Hayner and Pence in tow. Grinning, he lifted his arm and waved to them. Feet carried him to where they were, and Olette instantly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "We're going to miss you" she said as she pulled away.

"Yeah," said Hayner, giving his best friend a pat on the back. "And don't do anything stupid while you're there either,"

"Like what?" he asked, ducking away from the hand now ruffling his hair.

"Like forgetting about us," Pence replied cheerfully. "You have to write to us at least once a week"

Olette beamed, and pulled out a small letter writing pack from her bag and handed it to him. "It has everything you need to write us a letter, so I don't want to hear anything about you not being able to send us a letter," she explained as Roxas examined the package.

Roxas smiled, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "Oh you guys," He felt like crying, but wasn't going to turn himself into a blithering mass like his brother, so tried his best to keep the bright smile on his face. He was only going for a month, what harm was going to come to him while he was away? And he was definitely going to write to them all as much as possible.

"I also put all our addresses in there too," Olette continued. "So they'll be able to reach us without getting lost. I even included Pence's grandmother's address, because he'll be there for about two weeks" She really had thought of everything to make sure they all stayed in touch. "Don't forget to send us the address of the camp so that we can write back to you"

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, Olette got us all one, and they're all different so you know who the letter is from before you even open the envelope!"

Olette giggled, then let out a slight squeak as she was pulled into a tight hug from the spiky haired blond.

"Thank you," he muttered, smiling at her as he pulled away. "I'll be sure to write to you every time I get the chance!"

"Boys, hurry up or you'll be late!" called their mother from the front passenger seat of the car

Waving goodbye to his friends and giving Olette one last hug, taking a moment to breathe in her coconut and milk scent, Roxas headed to the car hoping he'd get there before Sora so that he didn't have to sit in the middle.

Cloud instantly had the seat behind their mother without argument. His long legs meant that she had to have the seat positioned so that he wasn't crumpled up. Plus, he got travel sick and needed a seat by the window. It also meant that if they needed to stop to let him out, there was no climbing over anyone to get out before he blew chunks. Needless to say, Cloud was starved before any long driving trip.

Sora was too wrapped up with his friends that he didn't notice the call, and Roxas quickly claimed the seat behind the driver. When the brunet did realise it was time to leave, he grumbled and began protesting about how he didn't want to sit in the middle. He even had the nerve to squirm and fidget in his seat and make a fuss over getting his seatbelt on.

"Sora, be**have**!" snapped their mother, adding emphasis to the 'have' part.

Pouting, Sora folded his arms across his chest with a huff. "Why do I have to sit in the middle?"

"Because Roxas got the window seat before you, sweetie," she explained, watching her son through the rear view mirror. "And you know that Cloud gets travel sick easy, and the breeze from the window helps soothe him." She idly picked at a clump of mascara that had built up in the corner of her eye while waiting for her husband and first born to hurry themselves to the car.

Cloud had to return the phone back to it's rightful place in the hall while being distracted by one of his friends that had turned up in person to say their goodbyes. The fact that Zell lived only four doors away had nothing to do about it, nor was it the reason why he turned up five minutes before the family were set to leave. Once Cloud had freed himself from the energetic blond man's hug, he made his way to the car and took his rightful seat, his headphone blasting out some kind of music loud enough that, even though they weren't over his ears, Roxas could distinguish the words that the singer sang.

"Is everybody ready?" came the jovial voice of the boys father as he climbed into the car after locking up the house and making sure everything was secure for the fifth time that morning.

"Ready!" chimed Sora enthusiastically.

"Yeah..." murmured Roxas.

"Can we just go?" was Cloud's response. He hated travelling in cars, and the event was made even worse by the fact he was stuck in the back seat.

Their father started the car with a "To Camp Kingdom Hearts!"

"To Camp Kingdom Hearts!" repeated Sora, punching his fist into the air, almost elbowing Roxas in the face if it wasn't for the fact he'd turned his head to stare out the window to wave goodbye to his little group of friends that stood at the side of the curb, each of them waving goodbye in their own way.

"Don't forget to write!" Olette called after the car, hand cupping the side of her mouth in hopes that her words would reach her friend.

- - - -

The long car journey went almost uneventful, apart from one incident where Sora elbowed Cloud in the stomach and they had to stop to let him out so that he could heave out the minimal amount of contents in his stomach. Roxas felt sympathy for his older brother – the only thing worse than throwing up, was the act of throwing up when there was nothing to actually bring up. Cloud had been drinking water during the journey though, but what came back up in liquid form didn't look anything like water.

Back in the car, Sora made a long and drawn out 'eww' sound.

For the rest of the journey, Sora was under strict orders not to bounce around, and an extremely ill looking Cloud tried to sleep.

Roxas, on the other hand, took in the sights of the world around him, admiring the scenery as they passed.

Camp Kingdom Hearts was set in a large, rural area, complete with a huge lake with an island in the middle. Their mother delighted herself in telling them all the contents of the brochure as they drove towards the camp, talking about how much land was owned, the various facilities and activities the camp provided and how much of a generally amazing place it was.

Roxas wasn't impressed though. It was just the name that put him off.

There was already a gathering of people at the entrance when they pulled into the parking lot. A man in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, white with blue trim and the Camp's logo printed on the back, and a smaller one on the pocket of his shirt, jogged up to them with a huge grin on his face and helped them find a place to park while informing them all of what would happen when the got out of the car.

Cloud was conscious, but he didn't seem 'all there' as he slumped against the side of the car, grateful to feel his feet back on solid ground. Roxas looked over at him, then walked to his side, offering up a pat to his arm in brotherly comfort. "How're you feeling?" he asked, looking up into the sickly pale face.

"Like total and utter shit," replied Cloud, tilting his head back and gulping down air.

"Cloud, don't swear!" called their mother as she stood talking to the man in the shorts.

Cloud grumbled to himself, then called out a "Sorry Mum!" to her the best he could. His blue eyes glanced over at his younger brother from behind heavy lidded eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Roxas quickly shook his head. "I'm sure Sora is, but I'm not. I'm just glad I don't have to suffer like you"

Cloud chuckled, pushing himself away from the car. "Thanks for your support, Rox," he said, hand flying up to hold his head as it began spinning. "Urgh, I think I need a drink..."

Pulling open the door, Roxas quickly found his bottle of water he'd been drinking and offered it up to his older sibling who was clearly still suffering from the effects of his travel sickness. The male took it with a smile and quickly gulped down the rest, then handed back the clear plastic bottle. Taking it with a soft smile, Roxas looked over at the man with his parents and twin brother. "Do you think you'll be stuck wearing a uniform like that?" he pondered aloud.

"I hope not," replied Cloud, sounding a little better. His voice wasn't as scratchy and weak sounding anymore. "I hate wearing shorts"

The short wearing man seemed to have finished his conversation with the parents now, and was walking in that strange and happy bouncy sort of way towards the main lodge where a large banner hung above the doors with the words 'Welcome Campers' painted in brightly coloured paints. "Follow me please," he called, leading the family along.

Roxas noted that most of the families had a person wearing shorts with them. His eyes cast over the other families that were in the lodge with them, all huddled into their little family units. Their short-wearing person quickly hopped to the front of the crowds and up onto a podium at the front, wearing that stupidly silly grin.

"Welcome families!" he announced proudly, arms sweeping out at his sides. "I see many old faces here among us today, and many more new faces too! I do hope that each and every one of you enjoy your stay here at Camp Kingdom Hearts. My name is Port, and if any of you have any question, please do not hesitate to come to me with them!"

"Are you going to shut up any time soon!?" came a shout from somewhere in the crowd, and a few giggles and laughs followed.

Port merely smiled. "I see we have a joker in our midst," he stated. "But don't worry Zexion, everything will happen in due time!"

"I doubt it will be this century though!" shouted the voice again, followed once more by the chorus of laughter.

At this, Port rolled his eyes and took to ignoring this 'Zexion'. "Well, will all campers please collect their belongs and say goodbye to their parents, because Camp Kingdom Hearts is about to begin! And, is our way here, for your first night here there will be a huge bonfire and everyone will be able to introduce themselves!"

Port was just filled with energy, while many of the crowd merely groaned. There was one lone shout of "Bonfire! Hoo!" from someone, but Roxas was unable to see who they were.

- - - -

He found out later though when the guy just wouldn't leave the huge stack of burning wood alone. He kept finding various things to toss into the flames.

Port once again had found the highest spot to stand and was busy trying to focus everyone's attention upon himself. But Roxas didn't want to look at him, he was more interested in finding his older brother who, after announcing who he was to another person in a pair of shorts, was whisked away and Roxas hadn't seen him since.

They'd all been shown to their cabins, each holding a total of twelve. The boys were kept separate from the girls, and had their own colour coded cabins. The boys were in blue – the girls had yellow.

Sora had instantly claimed 'top bunk', and being kept with his twin, Roxas took the bottom. Being the social butterfly that he was, Sora instantly made friends with a silver haired boy named Riku. They were both sitting side by side and chatting merrily at the bonfire, and despite his attempts, Roxas just didn't want to join in with their discussion about whatever it was they were talking about.

In his search for his big brother, Roxas had found a group of what he could only suppose were friends. There was twelve of them, each wearing a black badge with a strange white symbol on it. They all sat together, talking amongst themselves about whatever it was that groups of people that size talked about.

Well, eleven of them did. The twelfth was the one tossing things into the bonfire.

He was tall, had a thin, slender build. He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't built amazingly well either. What stood out most about this individual though was his hair. A flaming red furry of spikes styled in a way that they travelled down the back of his head and still moved like non-gelled hair.

But then he noticed his eyes.

Emerald green. A passionate jade with a brightness all to themselves.

And they were locked on him.

Pulling his own blue gaze away from the pyromaniac, Roxas returned on his search for Cloud, when he sensed movement on the log beside him.

"Why so blue, panda bear?"

- - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I understand I have Glory and Nobody's Loveletter, but I just couldn't resist!

I couldn't make up my mind as who to use as the man in the shorts, so I just turned Port (FFVIII) OOC and probably made him oh-so-gay x3

Car sickness is the worse! -pets Cloud- And for those of you that have only ever played Kingdom Hearts, Cloud does suffer travel sickness in FFVII! He just forgets he suffers from it x3

I also apologise for how long this is. Most of my stuff just gets over the 3000 word limit. This one is borderline 4000 x3


	2. The Organization

**Author's Notes**: I'd like to thank each and every person that leaves wonderful comments. I understand my grammar is a bit iffy in places, but usually that's because I type how I speak, and where I come from 'Cos kick a bow against a wo?' is something of a local lingo. For those of you that have no clue what I typed it actually means 'Can you kick a ball against a wall?' Luckily, that form of lingo is used mainly by old residents where I live. But still, few people where I live talk 'properly', so I do apologise for my mistakes. Plus, I'm a very lazy proof reader x3

**Disclaimers**: While Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are amazing, I do not own them. I do however, own a Bahamut (FFVIII) figure and try as I might, I cannot seem to find an Irvine figurine. I nearly bought Auron though (: But instead I bought the Kingdom Hearts manga xP

**Story Notes**: Roxas, his twin brother Sora and older brother Cloud attend a summer camp called Camp Kingdom Hearts where a member of a group of 'elitist kids' wants Roxas to join them. Roxas is put through a series of trials by each member to see if he is 'Organization' material. Contains slash themes, total and utter rambling, and try as I might, will most likely contain tomatoes.

**Down the Barrel of a Gun**

Chapter Two

The Organization:

Ever had that feeling that you would rather be anywhere else but where you are right now? That deep, inner desire and need to just be somewhere else, even if it was a place where you felt as lost as a needle in a haystack, but wish as you might, you'll never actually be there, because you're stuck here, exactly where you don't want to be.

"Why so blue, panda bear?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Red hair, green eyes and a child-like and mischievous grin. He'd stopped in his search of flammable things when he noticed Roxas had noticed him, and wanted to know more about this rather glum looking blond with spiky hair that looked almost identical to the brunet that sat beside him. He'd moved from his spot with the large group to take up the vacant spot on the log beside Roxas, and now had his green eyes fixed upon the younger male.

"You look kinda depressed. You stick out like a crayon in a box of matches," explained the redhead.

Roxas sighed, blue eyes giving up on their search for his older sibling and now focusing on the pyromaniac. "I just don't want to be here is all," he explained.

The male chuckled. "Don't see why, this place is great!"

"Obviously _you_ don't mind the name, or the fact that you have a total of zero friends," replied Roxas glumly.

Redhead pouted, then grinned, offering out his hand. "My name is Axel!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas," Cautiously, Roxas took Axel's hand and shook it lightly, quickly pulling back his hand once it was released as if he'd been burned. "So what do you want?" Roxas asked curiously.

"To increase the total of friends you have from zero to one!" Axel announced happily. "Now you don't need to be so blue, panda bear"

"Will you quit calling me that?" Just as he suspected, Camp Kingdom Hearts was not only populated by girls, but gays too. No self respecting straight male would call another male 'panda bear'. At least this Axel wasn't calling him 'studly' or 'hunk of burning man meat'. Roxas shuddered inwardly at the thought of being known as 'man meat' throughout the camp. Sora would probably laugh himself half to death.

There was another of those pouts from Axel. "Aww, don't be such a meany. You just remind me of a panda"

"I don't have black circles around my eyes," Roxas explained, drawing a circle around his eye with his finger. "Although you don't seem to mind make-up. What are those things under your eyes?" he asked, pointing to the strange, red triangular shapes decorating Axel's face, just below his eyes.

A finger rubbed over them, proving that they were more than make-up. "I'm a teen rebel," he stated proudly. "You should of seen my mother's face. My father blames the crowd I hang out with, but what he doesn't know I did it as a dare. Larxene said that I couldn't handle the pain of a facial tattoo."

"Larxene?"

Axel grinned, then swinging an arm around Roxas' shoulder, used the other to point to the group he'd previously been with, pointing out the only female in the small group. Shoulder length blonde hair, with two bangs swept back either side of her head, and cold, hard blue eyes. She was chatting to a young male with light brown hair that seemed to have a pink tint and yellow eyes. "The blonde girl," he said. "Or number Twelve if you ask any of the others. Except Demyx, he calls her 'Woah, Scary Lady!" he added.

"Why is she number Twelve?" was Roxas' next question.

This caused Axel to grin proudly. "Well, most of us have been coming to this camp for a few years now, and we've kinda made a group comprised of regulars. Most of us don't see each other during the rest of the year, but we still keep in touch. You came with that guy who was here a few years ago, right? I'm sure I've seen him before"

It took Roxas a few moments to figure out who Axel was referring to, then he nodded quickly to confirm that he indeed knew the one who had previously been here. "You mean Cloud? He's my older brother. He came here when he was fifteen," Roxas explained. He still hadn't found his brother, and by now Port was announcing various staff members. His brother was currently not among them. "He's here as a councillor though now"

Axel nodded knowingly. "I was here for my first year back then. Been coming every year since then. My parents like ditching me here so they can be alone for a whole month"

"My parents have gone to Europe and we couldn't go along," explained Roxas. "What's your number?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that Larxene was number Twelve. That must mean you all have numbers. What's yours?"

"Eight"

Roxas chuckled. "Eight of Twelve. Sounds like something from one of those sci-fi programs"

The grin brightened, and Axel found a twig near his feet, tossing it with expert ease into the roaring flames of the fire, causing sparks to fly up into the night sky. "Be careful then, panda bear. I might just assimilate you"

Truth be told, Roxas didn't seem to mind too much if Axel did 'assimilate' him. The group of twelve seemed an interesting bunch of individuals, but Roxas was still a little unsure. He was used to a small group of close friends, a large group like that one would probably overwhelm him. Axel didn't seem too bad though, even if he was a little strange.

- - - -

Cloud was finally revealed with the rest of the councillors. He didn't have to wear a pair of shorts, but he did have one of those white t-shirts with blue trim and the logo on the back and the small chest pocket. He also had his name printed on the back above the Camp's logo. He had to stand at the front of the group and explain a little about himself to them all.

Once the bonfire was over and all the campers were sent to their cabins, Roxas moved away from the group of boys heading to his cabin and followed the form of his older brother that had wandered off with a young brunette AERIS printed on the back of her shirt.

"Cloud!" he called after his brother, running up behind him. At the sound of his voice, Roxas' older brother stopped and turned around slightly to see him racing up. The young woman with him also paused, smiling brightly at him. "Cloud, wait up!"

"What's wrong, Rox?" Cloud asked once his brother had caught up with him.

Panting in the attempt to return his breathing back to normal, Roxas' eyes looked up into his brother's face for a few moments, before briefly looking to the female. Brown hair pulled back and held in place with a pink ribbon, the thick locks curling down her back. She had a pair of green eyes that Roxas thought were clear and sparkly. So much different from the vibrant emerald that he'd seen belonging to Axel. "How come you were away from the bonfire for so long?" Roxas asked, the question having plagued him for most of the night, even if Axel had managed to keep hold of his attention.

Cloud smiled, knowing his brother sometimes worried about him too much. As the older brother, it was supposed to be Cloud's job to worry about his younger siblings, but for some reason, Roxas was the one that did more worrying about him. "I had to go through a separate orientation," he explained. "You worry too much, Rox. I'm fine"

The female chuckled softly. "I think that is rather sweet that your little brother cares about you so much,"

At this, Cloud blushed. "Aerith..."

She focused her attention on the younger sibling, holding out her hand to him. "My name is Aerith. How about I take some of that responsibility you have about your brother from you?" she asked while Roxas shook her hand. "Here," she 'plucked' the invisible responsibility from Roxas' shoulder, then straightened up and placed it into her pocket.

Roxas gave her a sceptical look. "I'm not five,"

She giggled, patting the pocket in her pink skirt. "Don't grow up too fast. Enjoy your time here. Now, I think you best be getting to your cabin, it'll be lights out soon"

"Yeah, get moving, Rox. Don't make me kick you all the way there,"

Grinning, Roxas turned and began running back to the blue cabin he was to be staying in, waving to his brother as he went. He heard them both calling out their own goodbyes, and shouted his own back to them.

Riku was standing at the entrance to the cabin like some sort of doorman; arms folded across his chest, aquamarine coloured eyes focused on the last occupant of the cabin as he raced up the steps. "Do you want to get us into trouble on the first night?" he asked, sounding far from impressed about how late Roxas was in returning. The fact that they didn't even know he was gone before it was too late didn't impress the silver haired boy much either.

"I was only talking to my brother," Roxas spat out, pushing past the other male and heading to his bunk. Sora was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to theirs, tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth while his fingers fumbled with what looked like were twisted pieces of metal. "What're you doing?"

"Its a puzzle," explained the lilac haired youth that sat opposite Sora, his own fingers absent-mindedly working on another. There was a large collection of twisted metal on the bed between the two youths, and several other boys were gathered around with metal in their own hands. "The aim is to separate the pieces." To further prove his point, the male held up the two bent and twisted nails in each of his hands.

"I've nearly got it!" announced Sora, his own body twisting as he moved and jingled the interlocked puzzle pieces in his hands. He made a sound of delight once the two came apart, holding them up for all to see. "I did it! Zexion, look, I did it" Grinning triumphantly, he held out the two pieces to show the other.

So this was Zexion.

Axel had mentioned something about one of the members of his group being called Zexion. Plus, Port had said something/ignored the shouts from someone named Zexion when they had first arrived.

Zexion smiled. It wasn't one of those smiles that held a happy emotion – it was more of a reflex smile. It seemed like he had barely ever had a genuine smile on his face. "Now try to get them back together again,"

Sora's blue eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open. Somewhere near him, Roxas heard Riku snigger. "Back...Together?"

Zexion nodded. "Getting them apart is the first part of the puzzle – and usually the easiest. Putting them back together involves you thinking backwards as you retrace your steps"

Groaning in defeat, Sora slumped backwards onto the bed, covering his eyes as he mumbled his complaints about how hard the puzzle was.

"Lights out, gentlemen!" came a shout from the doorway.

The sound of metal hitting metal resounded around the cabin as many of the boys flung their little twisted nails onto the pile on Zexion's bed and ran to the bunks, climbing in and snuggling up beneath the blankets as if they'd been there the whole time. Sora had leapt up from Zexion's bed and was scrambling up the ladder into his own bunk. When the sound of boots upon the floor came, many more heads ducked beneath their pillows.

Zexion remained seated on his own pillow, the one eye left unshielded by his hair looking towards the man walking through the cabin. "Biggs? Again?" the boy asked, seeming almost smug.

The man, dressed in the camp's t-shirt, turned to look straight at the young teen, eyes narrowed. "Well, nice to see you back again for another year, Zexion"

He nodded his head calmly in reply, taking his time in packing up his little puzzles. "Did Wedge force you to return for another year?"

Biggs scoffed. "I do not follow his orders," he began. "And I expect you to hurry up and get into bed. Lights out was called five minutes ago"

From his position in his bunk, Roxas watched this Biggs person intently. He acted like he was an army general of sorts; especially the way he stood. Back straight, arms folded behind him, eyes focused upon the young Zexion.

Zexion was still taking his sweet time about things, further irritating Biggs. It was at least ten minutes later when Zexion had finally got into bed and Biggs' eyebrow was twitching like mad. Roxas was sure the man was going to snap, but thankfully all that happened was the man cursed under his breath and stomped out of the cabin, switching the lights out as he went.

There was an united sigh of relief sweeping through the cabin like the waves sweep the shore when Biggs left. There was a lone chuckle from someone, but in the dark, Roxas couldn't see who they were. He presumed it was Zexion.

- - - -

Morning came as a short, sharp shock.

Well, it was more like a constant banging type of shock, but morning was flung upon him rather suddenly.

Sitting up and narrowly missing banging his head on the bunk above, Roxas caught sight of Biggs marching up and down the cabin banging a soup ladle against a metal pot. In the light of the morning Roxas was able to see the man more clearly.

Biggs was tall and stocky with short cut brown hair that was gelled in that messy yet spiky style. He wore the camp t-shirt and a pair of camo pants. His black boots were polished and clunked upon the cabin's wooden floor nearly as loud as the ladle against the pot.

"Time to wake up!" he bellowed, banging the pot harder and close to one of the boys that was trying to ignore the man and his horrible wake up call. "The sun is up, and so should you boys!"

"I'm up! I'm upupupupupupup!" came Sora's voice from above Roxas, and the blond could of sworn Sora literally fell off the bunk with the speed he came crashing down at. Running to the end of the bed, the brunet stood with his back straight and his hand saluting the older man. "I'm awake and ready, sir!" he called.

In the bed next to theirs, Riku was sitting in his bunk laughing. Looking over, Roxas could see Zexion was chuckling as he climbed out of bed at a leisurely pace. Seeing how they reacted, Roxas found it best to follow suit and not make a total and utter fool of himself like Sora.

"Breakfast will be served in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes!" Biggs called out. "And I expect to see each and everyone there with as much enthusiasm as this kid here!" He pointed to Sora, who had been looking rather embarrassed about the way he'd woken up, despite the fact several others had done the same. Obviously those that had visited the camp previously knew about Biggs and were either not fussed or trying to wind him up. Being mentioned had Sora grinning like an idiot.

Roxas rubbed his eyes as he stood beside his bed, then stretched and yawned. If this was how he was going to be woken every day that he was at the camp, Roxas was sure he was going to hate it even more. He was hoping breakfast wouldn't be so bad.

- - - -

Hope doesn't go a long way at Camp Kingdom Hearts though...

As he approached the designated food hall, there was chaos ensuing. Several girls ran screaming from the building, and even a few boys joined them. Curiously and cautiously, Roxas headed inside the building to see what was happening.

He wished he hadn't though.

Tables had been pushed over, chairs were scattered everywhere. Luckily the food was safe – apart from the few bowls and plates the campers had that were now scattered among the mess in the food hall. There were still some people inside, one of which Roxas instantly recognised, chasing a youth about his age with dusty blond hair in a rather strange style.

"OHMIGAWD! NO!" shouted the blond as he was tackled from behind by Axel, the pair crashing to the ground. "Sir Squirrel-kins!"

"What's going on in here?!" shouted Port as he raced up the main steps to find out what all the noise was. "Demyx! Axel! What is going on here?"

"Sir Squirrel-kins!" whined the youth beneath Axel who had promptly sat upon him.

"Demyx caught a squirrel this morning," explained a blue haired youth that stood off to one side, watching everything happening around him with bright yellow eyes.

Port sighed, bringing a hand to his face. "And where is the squirrel now?"

Demyx reached out a hand, motioning towards the rafters where a furry grey squirrel sat, looking to be in mortal peril on one of the beams.

With those pair trying to catch it, Roxas thought if he was in the squirrels place he'd be in fear for his life too.

"Biggs, Wedge! We have an emergency!" Port shouted over his shoulder.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Axel, bouncing off the other teen and quickly pulling a box of matches from his pocket. "I'll smoke him out!"

There was a long and drawn out "No!" from Demyx as he watched Axel moving towards the general vicinity of where 'Sir Squirrel-kins' was hiding out. Not wanting to see the furry little creature come to harm, the teen quickly snatched up a bucket of water that had somehow managed to survive the little act of chaos and tipped it all over the redhead that was trying to start a fire using napkins beneath where the squirrel was.

By the time that Biggs; accompanied by another man, arrived, Axel was soaking wet and Demyx was bouncing up and down on his heels, arms outstretched while he attempted to coax the squirrel down from it's hiding spot.

Wedge sighed softly, patting Biggs upon the shoulder. "At least its not a newt!" he said cheerfully.

"You're an idiot, Wedge"

"Aww, stop picking on me" whined Wedge as he walked over to Demyx's side. He was slightly shorter than Biggs, and not a stocky, but he still had the frame of a man that held strength in his slender frame. His dusty brown hair was about shoulder length, soft and silky looking. Green eyes and a soft smile, he was almost an exact opposite of his friend. Patting Demyx lightly on the shoulder, the man found a chair and climbed up, trying to capture the frightened animal. "What happened to Newty Newtington?" he asked conversationally.

Demyx pouted. "He died," he replied sadly.

"What a shame," Wedge replied, grabbing the little squirrel. "What happened to him?"

"My mom stood on him," whimpered Demyx, holding out his hands towards Wedge once he'd stepped down from the chair, acting like a little child with the 'grabby hand' motions until the squirrel was passed to him.

Wedge smiled as Demyx clutched the little thing to his chest. "Now take him outside and let him go," he advised. "We don't want another incident"

"Do you know how much of an ass you are?" Biggs asked, moving to wedge's side as Demyx rushed past.

Wedge pouted. "Come on, stop picking on me"

Roxas couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He also couldn't believe that the sopping wet mass of red hair has chosen to stand next to him. Glancing up at him through the corner of his eye, Axel grinned back at him.

"Morning, panda bear"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas turned on his heel and headed back out of the hall. He didn't need this now.

- - - -

Author's Notes: Heeheehee (:

I'd like to thank my good friend Roxy for the squirrel idea


	3. King Mickey

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the slow update peoples!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney – not by me.

**Story Notes:** Panda Bear, Organization, and a red head that won't let up. Oh what will Roxas do?

**Down the Barrel of a Gun**

Chapter Three

King Mickey:

Ever had that feeling that something had integrated itself into your life - like a bad rash - and your life will now never be the same again if it ever left? That no matter how much you build up a tolerance to it and numb it out, it will always be there to announce that it is now in your world and will not be leaving even through threat of death or destruction?

"Hey, don't I get a good morning?" Axel asked, following after the shorter blond.

"No."

Axel pouted, longer legs keeping in step with Roxas' strides as he attempted to get as far away from everything as he could. Perhaps he could just return to bed and hide under the thin blanket until it was all over? Yeah, that seemed like a decent idea in his mind, and now Roxas was clearly set on accomplishing the task.

"Aww, come on panda bear, don't be so blue!"

Roxas stopped, feet coming together, and he turned to glare at the redhead. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I do not appreciate being called such a degrading name, and I want you to stop"

Axel smirked back at him. "Nope,"

Shaking his head, Roxas resumed marching away, ignoring Axel's shouts, eyes cast down at the ground until a pair of black boots entered his vision. Stopping before crashing into the person, he looked up, and then up some more.

"Mornin' Lexy!" chirped Axel as he came up beside the blond. "What can I do for you?"

"Zexion?" the brunet asked.

"Nope, can't say I've seen him." Axel turned to Roxas. "What about you?"

Roxas just stared mutely at the well built teen.

"Well, if we do see him, Lexaeus, I'll let you know!" and Axel waved his hand at him, before tugging on Roxas' arm, pulling him around the male. "That's Lexaeus, he's part of the Organization too. One of the founding members. Number Five"

"Zexion is in my cabin," Roxas stated, peeling away from Axel's surprisingly warm body, still intent on returning to his cabin and hiding for the remainder of the day.

Axel grinned, running a hand over now damp locks of red. "Well, maybe he's still there!"

"Biggs woke us all up and made us get out of bed"

"Zexion and Biggs are like oil and water. They don't mix," Axel replied with a bright grin. "Unless Zexion feels the need to 'mix it up', where he annoys that big man to hell and back. Wedge tells him every year to not tease him, but Wedge is a right pushover. Sweet, but still a pushover"

Roxas paused his steps and looked up at Axel. "Why do you feel the need to tell me these things?"

There was a bright, ear to ear grin on Axel's face. "Because I'm your friend. Friends tell each other things." He peered over Roxas' shoulder. "So are we going to your cabin, or back to breakfast, because Demyx's squirrel jumped into my frosted flakes and left footprints in the butter on my toast. Which means I'm still hungry"

Roxas did not want to return to the chaos that was the Kingdom Hearts food hall; but he as of yet had not had the chance to eat and his stomach was groaning in protest. Brows furrowed together while he pondered what to do while his stomach attempted to make the decision for him. "Is there anywhere else we can get food?"

Axel scratched his temple in thought, then shrugged. After a few more moments of contemplation, an idea struck him and he snapped his fingers. "We could sneak out of the camp, trek three and half miles to the little village and hope we can find someone that will feed us for free because I don't have any money on me"

"Anything else?"

"Besides catching our own breakfast?"

Roxas did not seem very enthusiastic about that idea either.

"Then nope"

Rolling blue eyes, hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans, and Roxas began stalking back to the cafeteria.

- - - -

The madness of the morning incident involving two teens and a squirrel was over by the time one of the teens involved and Roxas strode up to the large building. Most of the campers were milling around outside, a few were sitting on the steps, and a couple were off down by the lake. The councillors were even around, trying to round up any stragglers and keeping the morale as high as they could, since there were hungry teenagers and a lack of breakfast.

Cloud had been cornered by Sora, who was bouncing around, wildly flailing his arms and complaining about how hungry he was and if he didn't get fed soon he'd start eating people. The Aerith girl with her name misspelled on her t-shirt was trying to amuse a small group of girls by teaching them a jump rope game. A few bored boys were gathered around, whom were forced to join in by the brunette.

And there was a tall brunet male with a scar over his nose sitting on the grass nearby, one arm resting over a bent knee, looking like there was a perpetual gloomy grey rain cloud over his head. He too had his own form of hyperactivity in the shape of a young woman on her knees behind him, braiding his hair and humming to herself merrily while she worked.

With the crowds around, somewhere along the way Roxas had lost Axel. Deciding to not bother himself over where the red head had gone off to, he instead headed for his siblings.

"When can we go eat?" whined Sora.

Cloud had obviously heard that question well over a million times if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Spotting the twin wandering over, he found something to remove Sora's train of thought from his stomach and thoughts of food. Did the teen not know he was hungry too? "Oh look! Sora, it's your twin brother; Roxas. It's Roxas, Sora!"

Sora stopped bouncing around and looked up with a puzzled expression. "I know who my own brother is. Do I look stupid?"

"Well, you don't _look_ stupid," Cloud replied with a sly grin.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He grinned, obviously thinking he'd won some sort of battle against his older brother. "Hey Roxas! Did you know that someone let a squirrel loose in the cafeteria and now we have to wait before we get some breakfast!"

The barrage of words hit the young blond with the speed of a bullet, since it seemed like Sora had fired the words out as fast as he possibly could. Looking up to Cloud for some form of reassurance, his older brother merely shrugged, the expression on his face clearly screaming 'Get this thing away from me and shoot it'. Poor Cloud; he never could handle hyperactive morning Sora. Infact, it was amazing that Cloud was up this early. Usually Cloud's morning began when most people were having dinner. Who ever had managed to get the blond out of bed, washed, dressed and with his hair looking neat was a person worthy of immense praise.

"I didn't know about that, Sora," Roxas lied, and even though he rolled his eyes, spoke with a melancholy tone, Sora bought it and nodded furiously in agreement.

"I know! I want to meet this person and ask how they caught a squirrel"

"Please don't," drawled Cloud, lowering his head, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wanted his headphones and his music so that he could drown out the rest of the world.

As per usual when there was Cloud was being morbid – Sora ignored him. "Wouldn't it be cool to have a pet squirrel though!?" he asked his twin exuberantly. "I'd named him Mister Fluffy Tail"

There was a bark of laughter from Cloud. Roxas' blue eyes shot up to his older brother, curious as to what may have caused the strange outburst. "It's not that funny of a name..."

"Think about it," Cloud replied. "Mister Fluffy _Tail_."

Sora looked confused. "I don't get it"

Blue eyes were rolled, and stepping off with one foot, Cloud turned and began heading for Aerith and the world of sanity. "A squirrel named Mr. T!" he called over to the twins while waving his hand.

"That would be _**so**_ cool!" exclaimed a voice.

Instantly, Roxas and Sora turned in unison to come face to face with a strange mohawk-mulleted blond who was happily munching away on a slice of burnt toast, haunched over his food in fear of having it snatched away. Standing beside him was a grinning redhead, holding a paper plate with both hands. Upon the plate was a stack of burnt toast. Someone had gone to the lengths of trying to make the charcoaled bread edible by buttering the slices, the melted yellow substance dripping off the edge of the plate.

"Xigbar stole some bread from the kitchen!" Axel announced. "And I made us toast!" He proudly stretched out long, gangly arms, offering up the plate of toast.

"S'nummy..." muttered Demyx, happily gnawing away on his own slice of toast.

Roxas eyed the food sceptically. It could hardly be called food, since now it was more of the charcoal variety. "Did you use a flamethrower or something?" he asked while Sora reached out and took a piece, blue eyes wandering over the slice. "I hardly think that classes as toast anymore, Axel"

Sora took a bite and chewed. "Reminds me of Dad's toast" he stated, spraying out blackened crumbs as he spoke.

"That's because Dad can't cook" Roxas replied simply, still throwing strange looks to Axel's so called 'toast'. "So what did you use?" Eyes finally were pulled away from the toast and focused on the redhead's face.

"Fire!" Eyes widened as Axel called out the word, green shining brightly. It was fairly obvious that Axel was a tad pyromanical "Larxene was complaining about the lack of breakfast, and Xigbar had stolen some bread, so I thought I'd make everyone some toast!" he explained gleefully. "And Marly can't complain about the calories either"

"Because there are no calories in ashes"

"Exactly!" Then Axel thought about it. "No! Toast doesn't have many calories."

"And the butter?" Blond brow quirked upwards as another glob dripped over the edge and onto the grass at their feet.

Cheshire Cat style grin. "Low fat margarine"

"Because Xigbar couldn't find the butter" Demyx added, crunching on the remainder of his toast. "Although I think they stopped doing butter after last year when Marluxia threw a tantrum" He nodded, accepting this reason in his own head. "Yeah, I think that was it"

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Sora asked once he'd finished his toast, crumbs scattered all around his mouth.

As if introductions were something that happened to other people, Demyx and Axel looked at one another, then back to Sora. Sure, Axel had introduced himself to Roxas, but that was different. The members of the Organization were never asked _who_ they were. People either knew, or were told before someone had the chance to ask the 'who are you?' question. Plus, if this person knew Roxas, therefore they knew who he was. It should only be natural for Roxas to tell all the people he knew of the dashing redhead.

"We're Axel and Demyx; we're -" Axel said.

"They're Organization members," interjected a new voice; the interruption causing Axel to stand there with his mouth open.

Demyx gasped and pointed to the silver haired figure wandering – read: sauntering in a sexy manner – up to their little group. "Traitor!" he exclaimed. "You're a bad man!"

The silver haired teen rolled aquamarine eyes and flipped his hair casually over his shoulder. "You just can't handle the fact that I played you guys for saps"

"Silence traitor!"

"Don't listen to him Demyx," Axel said through gritted teeth. "We don't have to listen to people like _him_"

Sora and Roxas were equally stunned at the goings on around them. "What's going on, Riku?" the cinnamon haired teen asked, sidling up to his silver haired friend, wiping the remainders of his toast away with the back of his hand, suddenly rather self concious about his appearance now that Riku had shown up. "What do you mean by Organization members?"

Riku's eyes were narrowed at the two older teens. The two older teens were leering back. Demyx stuck his tongue out, and Axel gave him the finger. "They're a bunch of campers who think they're better than everyone else just because they've been here more than once," he explained. "If you ask me, they're all a bunch of losers"

"No, _you're_ the loser!" Demyx expressed, in a rather childish manner. "Lets go Axel, I don't like traitors" And he turned on his heel and began walking away.

Axel was torn between heading after him, or staying here with Roxas. Emerald eyes flitted between the two males, and finally gave in. Throwing the plate of now cold, burned toast at Riku, he snatched Roxas' hand and dragged him along as he chased after Demyx who was clearly marching away, intent on being anywhere else but near Riku.

"What was that about?" Sora asked, looking down at the wasted food scattered on the grass.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. But the cafeteria is finally open. Want some breakfast, Sora?"

"Do I!" and charged off towards the building, pausing to make sure his friend was following, only to have the silver haired male over take him.

- - - -

Finally able to pull his arm out of Axel's grip, Roxas stopped in his tracks and glared up at the two older males that seemed to be wandering off towards one of the cabins where the older boys stayed. Rubbing his wrist to try and rid it of the red mark Axel had left behind, Roxas almost growled as the two seemed to be ignoring him. "Do you mind not dragging me off!?" he called to Axel's back.

Redhead stopped and turned around. Blond paused and peered over his shoulder. "Well we obviously couldn't leave you there with _him_," Axel stated, as if it was plainly obvious why he had dragged Roxas away.

Roxas' blue eyes narrowed at the taller teen. "What have you guys got against Riku?"

"He's an asshole, okay? A-S-S-H-O-L-E, got it memorized?"

"That didn't answer my question" Hand was placed firmly onto Roxas' hip and he could feel a growl welling up in the pit of his stomach. He was ready to punch the pompous male square in the jaw.

Demyx muttered something from his spot, then turned around to face Roxas fully. "The Superior thought we should make him part of the Organization. He's attended Camp Kingdom Hearts a few times now, since he was about twelve, and he seemed like a good addition"

"Usually, we decide as a group who we're gonna let join. If it's undecided, then there's these trails the person goes through" Axel added, continuing Demyx's story. "Only the Superior thought he'd be a good choice and ignored the rest of us"

Demyx nodded fervently, agreeing. "Only he turned out to be a traitor, he did the worst thing possible. He's bad news."

At this, Roxas raised a brow, inclined to know just what Riku had done to upset this tight knit group of friends. "What did he do?"

Axel ran his hand over his hair, and Demyx shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Both males looked to each other for reassurance, and it was Axel that opened his mouth to speak. Looking around to make sure they were the only three around, he leaned towards Roxas, covering his mouth with his hand. "Kidnapped Mickey and blamed it on us."

Mickey, or King Mickey as Port had referred to him during the introduction, was a large statue carved from wood of a giant, out of proportion and disfigured anthropomorphic mouse that had been a part of the camp since it was built. There were also a duck and what was apparently a dog statue nearby him too. These two however came later, making Mickey their 'king'. Anyone caught vandalising these statues were in serious trouble. To steal one of them, and Mickey no less, was a crime worse than murder at Camp Kingdom Hearts.

How Riku managed to steal something that was as big as himself was beyond Roxas' imagination. It would have to be the work of a group of people, so it was no wonder this Organization had been blamed.

"We got into so much trouble!" Demyx cried out, stretching out his arms as if to demonstrate just how much trouble. "Luckily Luxord found it, and we were saved. We then gave Luxord his spot. Luxord's much cooler than Riku anyway"

Roxas seemed to be bombarded with names as if he was supposed to know each and every one of these people. All he could assume was that these people were also a part of the Organization that both Axel and Demyx belonged to. He had also discovered that the boy on the bunk next to his own was also a member, and that he was part of the original group members. Five had grown to twelve, and somehow Roxas found himself mixed up in all of this. Well, he hadn't exactly done it on purpose; it was all Axel's fault to be exact. And it was Axel that seemed to have the impression that Roxas wanted him as a friend.

Then again, on some level he was glad that Axel had decided to befriend him, because he didn't think he'd be able to cope with either being alone or hanging around with Sora The Socialite.

But there was a more important matter at hand to attend to. His stomach then vocally agreed with his brain.

"So what are we going to do about the fact I haven't eaten, you guys don't like Riku and Riku is currently where the food is?" Roxas asked, placing a hand over his stomach in a sad attempt to calm it's complaints down about just how hungry he was. Even the lumps of burnt bread Axel claimed was toast were starting to appeal to him, and they were probably laying in a heap on the dirty ground.

Demyx looked like he was contemplating the answer to the meaning of life. Axel just shrugged. Then, as if struck by magic, Demyx let out a joyful cry and shot his arm into the air. "We ask the Superior!" he announced, as if it was the answer to all life's questions. Then he danced around eagerly on the spot. "He can get us breakfast!"

Green eyes narrowed at the bouncing blond. "You already ate, dipshit"

Bottom lip jutted out, and Demyx pouted up at the other teen. "But I'm hungry too!"

"You're a bottomless pit, Dem. I'm sure," Axel said, beginning on his way again, not bothering to check to see if the other two blonds had decided to follow. Roxas watched Demyx trot after him, and then decided that his best course of action if he wanted to eat was to follow them.

So he did.

- - - - - -

Author's Notes: Yes, I took sooo long to update this. I do apologise! Thanks guys for all the reviews you give me, I read and treasure all the love that you guys give to me. I lovelovelovelove you all!


End file.
